


Golden belt

by Adriatique



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: Later on, they never speak of this episode again.
Relationships: Pei Ming/Shi Wudu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Golden belt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakurine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakurine/gifts).



> Coauthor: este.  
> For @Kakurinchen's birthday!

* * *

He doesn’t even believe it at first, when Pei Ming sends the golden belt to him. Golden belt. To him. He stares at the belt lying in the red box, and at the attendant dressed in Ming Guang palace colors that brought it in, before sending him away with no further questions. Questions he’ll be asking, when Pei Ming will show up himself – which Shi Wudu is sure he will.

And he is right – later in the afternoon, Pei Ming comes in himself, strolling leisurely throughout his palace, as if it is his own. Shi Wudu expects him, immediately raising the belt in question once the other gets closer, entering the living room.

“Surely you’ve mixed me up with some girl of yours?” His tone is cold, as well as his piercing blue gaze.

“Why would you think that, Shuishi-xiong?”

“Is this the display of friendly affection or another one, then? Did I mistake myself?”

The answer is too obvious to him: “I’m afraid you haven’t.”

“This is ridiculous,” the belt pools down to the floor, when Shi Wudu lets it fall, but the next moment all he knows is that he is pressed against the wall, and Pei Ming is trying to kiss him.

But that’s not how things work, do they? Not in Shi Wudu’s world, not in Shi Wudu’s palace. Pei Ming is tossed away with a strong current summoned from the Water Master fan, as Shi Wudu sneers into his face.

“Decided to pass onto someone you won’t have to pay for life later on after leaving? How convenient of you,” he spits out and walks away to his chambers, sealing them behind.

In truth, deep inside, maybe, only maybe he wants this. To not be a friend only to Pei Ming. To be someone more, someone closer. But he knows the other’s reputation all too well, he knows that to Pei Ming it’s just another passion for the few days, just another one-night stand – or several night stand, - that he will pass from onto the others later.

Shi Wudu is too proud to allow that to happen to him. To proud to be hearing the rumors and gossips later in heavens about him being just another one in a long row of Pei Ming’s lovers.

That is not going to happen to him.

* * *

Later on, they never speak of this episode again.

* * *

Getting on the Black Water island is hard for all of them, and becomes unbearable after their boat sinks down to the depths. They are separated from his brother and that useless Earth Master, separated from Xie Lian and Crimson Rain Sought Flower that tags along for whatever crazy reason he possesses.

Shi Wudu is forced to fight the Third Calamity as well as black water’s curse of pulling them down. And he does, his fan dancing in his hand in swift, accurate motions.

Pei Ming is by his side, and despite the situation is too intense for anything of the sort, Shi Wudu cannot help but notice, how protective and serious the other is. How he is bringing down the skeleton fishes with what he can. How he is ready to take their blows, attacks and bites by himself just not to let them get close to Shi Wudu. Words can lie. Actions never do. All the possible compliments and signs of attention that Pei Ming might’ve told are worthless, useless and empty. Unlike the things Pei Ming is doing right here and now – those speak volumes. Among other things, about the fact Shi Wudu is important to him. For real, seriously important. That this isn’t just another whim of his.

Once both, soaked to the bone and drained, collapse over the shore, catching their breaths, Shi Wudu turns his head slightly in Pei Ming’s direction.

Their eyes meet, and something stirs deep inside Shi Wudu’s soul. He’s acting on a whim himself, not thinking – there is no time to think, there might be no other time to think or do anything of the sort anyway, so, since this is crazy, why not be crazy as well?

He reaches for the fan again, the single water arrow shooting from it, cutting off Shi Wudu’s lock of hair and wrapping itself around it then to keep it in place.

“I’ve no golden belt on me right now,” he pants out, trying to get the best he can from this brief pause between the Calamity’s strikes and the battle inside the water just a while ago. “But this will have to do.”

Pei Ming’s gaze, his face – say all of it to Shi Wudu, that he understands. He reaches forth, accepting the lock of hair and silently brings it to his lips, planting a kiss, before tucking it into his robes.

“…let’s get out of here together.” He says, standing up and extending his hand to help Shi Wudu.

And he accepts it.


End file.
